The Great Skywing Race
(Note: This Belongs to 'ShardLeafTheLeafSandHybird' DO NOT EDIT UNLESS YOUR HER! ) (You can join the ROLEPLAY version of this here. ☀https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:3765613 ) It's Called The Great Skywing War Prolouge Queen Slate sat on her throne, her tail scrapped the cold marble floor. The throne room was poorly lit and scorpion gems dotted the walls. Light shined from the few torchs in the room, pushing light onto the gems nearby making the room slightly more lit then it would have been without the gems. A loud crack came from the door, right before a dragon heavily dressed with gold and other gems burst into the throne room. It was her daughter, Princess Dunefall. "MOTHER!" Her roar boomed through the fairly empty throne room. "What is it." Queen Slate said fiddling with her scorpion gem necklace. "I challenge you for the throne of the sandwings!" Princess Dunefall roared, as if by saying that Queen Slate would just back down. "Oh. Really now?" Queen Slate fall fixed her sitting postion. "Your only what? Four years old?" Queen Slate observed, getting up she walked over to Princess Dunefall. "I'm nine. Can't you keep track of your daughter's age?" She said standing tall, almost taller then Queen Slate. She looked into her daughters eyes and said. "I would, yet I have a whole kingdom to run." She said while thinking, What type of moron wears that much gold. Maybe I should of checked on her more often. '''Princess Dunefall stared at her like she was a headless chicken. "Tomorrow at sun high." She said hissing at Queen Slate before turning and leaving. Queen Slate nodded knowing what she meant. '''That lazy hump of sand is going to come when the sun is at it's peak. I'm betting on it. Queen Slate thought chuckling at the idea. She already had thought of over fifty ways to kill her. She sat back down in her chair and resumed to wait for anymore news. Later.. The sun beamed on Queen Slate's scales as she walked out into the small arena designed for fights like this. Despite It being just the morning the sun was on a rampage. Plenty of dragons were already waiting. Late, as always. Queen Slate thought, sitting impatiently on the steaming sand. After a while longer of waiting, Princess Dunefall flew down into the arena. "Took you long enough." Queen Slate hissed, What on.. Why is she wearing that. 'Princess Dunefall was in a cloak covered with shiny gems, along with a flower crown and some necklaces. "I had to get my looks done! You obviously don't care about how pretty you look." Princess Dunefall hissed. She stared at her daughter for a moment before sighing. "Alright lets just get this over with." Queen Slate and Dunefall started to circle each other on the sand. The sandwings watching were quite. An announcer that Queen Slate assumed Princess Dunefall selected shouted. "BEGIN!" In an instant Princess Dunefall leapped for Queen Slate's head. She knew she had the option to just kill her in an instant. But she choose not to, Queen Slate dodged with no effort. Without missing a beat Princess Dunefall landed and went for her tail. '''How dumb is this dragon? '''Queen Slate was actually shocked at how dumb her daughter was. Queen Slate just lifted her tail swiftly and turned landing a blow on her daughter's face. She let out a screech falling to the sand with a thump. Her tail somehow got caught in her cloak, Obviously making it hard for her to get up without ripping it. "Are you even trying?" Queen Slate asked, shaking the low amout of blood off her talons. "Pfft! No! But now I am!" Princess Dunefall hissed, getting up and leaping for her. The Princess's claws got stuck in her cloak again, bringing her down swiftly. "Ok that's it take that off. I at least want a honorable fight to happen today. Not just some child falling down over and over." Queen Slate said, Princess Dunefall got up hissing. "No!" She said almost falling, Queen Slate just leaped onto Dunefall's back and smashing her tail. She ripped off the cloak with ease and the princess screeched. She leaped back onto the ground and then said. "Now get up and actually fight me." Princess Dunefall was shocked, then full of rage as she charged for Queen Slate. She managed to get a good blow on Queen Slates side. '''Wow, better where she's raging over worthless cloth. '''She thought her tail now raising, Princess Dunefall grinned as if Queen Slate would back down. But she was shocked when she was tackled. Queen Slate pressed her hind leg to the close end of Princess Dunefall's tail. She turned her head enough to see Queen Slate, only to see her claw smashing into her neck. Queen Slate got off Princess Dunefall as blood poured slowly out of the princess's neck. She struggled to breath and was suffering. So Queen Slate decided to end it here, She lifted her claws and then they came smashing down onto her daughter's neck. She let out one last screech of fear before she went limp.. Blood dripped at her claws as Queen Slate walked away. Making bloody foot prints as she walked, she stared at her daughter and sighed. The crowd soon erupted with cheers, "QUEEN SLATE! QUEEN SLATE FOREVER! LONG LIVE QUEEN SLATE!" And many other chants. '''Don't feel bad, you did this before. And that daughter was way more evil.. But I'm old and would like to actually rest for once.. ' Queen Slate sighed once more before lifting her head to all the cheers. '''This is my kingdom. I'll do whatever it takes to protect it... Chapter One Cielo watched as a dragonet toppled towards him. "Hi! I'm Gazelle! Whats is your name!" Gazelle said falling on the ground. "I'm a little busy at the moment. Go play with your friends." Cielo responded, Gazelle looked hurt. "My friends are boring and I want to be like a big dragon. Having fun with the big dragons!" He said, Cielo was amused by this response. "We don't do much. Just talk about our day and other boring stuff." Cielo said, not wanting to list off all the other things they do for entertainment. Gazelle looked upset and just turned away and left. "Your a good liar aren't you Cielo." A skywing guard said, Cielo turned his head to his friend. "Shut your jaw line. I don't feel like being pestered by a baby." He hissed, the other dragon chuckled and said. "What about that one ti-" Cielo swiftly cut him off. "We don't talk about that." The dragon held in his laughter, Cielo looked at him with anger. Which softened into a calm look. "Maybe we should talk about something else. Like which tribe Queen Comet is going to take over." Cielo said, looking back to the sky. "Most likely the Hivewings or Sandwings." The dragon stated and Cielo looked at him. "Why is that Jumper." He said looking at Jumper. "Well the Queen tends to talk about those two tribes more then anything in her plans to take over the tribes. She plans on taking over the strongest tribes first." Jumper said, he fiddled slightly with his spear. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)